


I Need Some Vampire Boss Booty!

by RobespierreforFrance



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Bella Swan Bashing, Bisexual Character, F/M, Gen, Heterosexual Character, More tags to be added, Pansexual Character, Romance, Self Insert, just a little bit, slow updates (ish), some characters cease to exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobespierreforFrance/pseuds/RobespierreforFrance
Summary: Four teens just so happen to end up at the wrong place, wrong time and get mixed up in Bella Swan's not-so-romantic shenanigans.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Edward Cullen, Aro (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jane (Twilight)/Original Character(s), Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. Insert Bella Swan

**Author's Note:**

> I, RobespierreforFrance, do not own anything other than some really small merchandise of the Twilight Series. Everything belongs to their respective creators. This fanfiction, one other fanficiton and one bracelet I bought in Forks belong to me.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> :)

**Chapter 1**

There wasn't much anyone in Forks, Washington could do that was exciting. Maybe fish, or hunt or discuss the drama that Old Lady Louise was dating both the ice cream man and the mailman but other than that, nothing was very exciting. Especially for teenagers that go to Forks High School, where the most dramatic go into acting and any rumor with the Cullen family is the juciest gossip around.

Who are the Cullen's you ask? 

Well, according to some, they are the most gorgeous students to ever grace this lands. Models with skin every pubescent teen wishes for, the most perfect hair that girls and guys both are wanting, and of course, the most silky sounding voices anyone has ever heard this side of the Mississippi River (cause one cannot disrespect Morgan Freeman or Benedict Cumberbatch's amazing baritone voices).

According to Rene, they were like walking sex. I just rolled my eyes and told her she needed to keep her dick in her pants. Her response was pushing me over and trying to kick me off of the bench, face bright red as she whisper yelled that she did not, in fact, have a penis. Ash and Tonio just laughed along with me at her poor attempts.

As for me, they're okay, but defintely not someone to gawk after. Sure, Emmett has a dreamy smirk, Jasper looks like a lost boy who just needs to have that one lucky girl to help him find his way in life, Rosalie is an absolute queen, Alice looks ready to fly around like a fairy from _Tinkerbell_ , and Edward looks ready to pose in an underwear magazine, but they aren't really my type. They look too... plastic, for my tastes. Like they're hiding something really big from the rest of us but are too pompous to share that they're actually hiding something, if that makes any sense. Nothing special about them to me, really.

Today, however, things seem to be a bit different than most: for the first time in years, someone new has moved into the small town of Forks and it's caused a stir among the people. Probably helped that she used to be here as a kid every summer and her dad was a pretty big part of the community.

"Marie, are you coming?" Ash asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. Students milled around her, all leaving the cafeteria. "The bell rang. It's time to head to class."

Ashlee Noirman was probably one of my favourite friends to ever exist. She didn't really care too much what other people thought of her unless they were her teachers and even then I'm pretty sure they thought of her as the sweetest, shyest angel to ever exist (next to Rene, that is). She was just this petite long haired brunette that had this startling innocent gaze until she opened her mouth among friends. Then she came close to a demon.

"Oh, right," I laughed, collecting all my stuff from the table and standing up. "Still trying to get back into the swing of things." 

"Understandable," Ash agreed. "I mean, it's only, what, the second week back? It's gonna be a bit hard for us Juniors. It's hell year."

I snorted. "You could say that again. Boniface's class is surprisingly hard for history but maybe it's cause I hardly pay attention...."

"Or it's cause you have seven classes to do. Stupid move, Marie. Stupid move."

I rolled my eyes and parted ways with Ash, waving at the brunette as she made her way to her first class and I made my way to mine. My class wasn't too far, however despite the fact that there were only a few minutes left until we needed to be seated, there were already students buzzing with excitment and peaking in through the door to my biology class. 

I pushed my way through the throng of students, accidentally elbowing a few in the chest or smacking them with my backpack, before I managed to shimmy my way into the classroom. I muttered a good morning to Mr. Molina before taking my usual seat near the back of the class and pulled out my stuff. I could see, already, that Edward fucking Cullen, the moodiest looking out of all the Cullens, had already taken his usual seat in front of mine.

"Hey, Marie!" Jay called out, sliding into the seat next to mine while nearly falling off of it as well. "You'll never guess who's going to be in our class this year!"

Jay Applegate was one of my friends, though not a close one. He was the only one in our year that was openly gay, something that doesn't happen often in such a small town, but he was like a deity among our year. He also happened to be helplessly in love with Emmett Cullen, even though he knew that dating such a guy would be impossible, considering he's already with Rosalie.

"Um. Ghandi? No wait, Alan Grant! Wait, why would he be in a high school biology class."

"Why would Ghandi?" Jay asked, but shook his head. "Anyways, the new girl is gonna be in our class. Just heard from Eric that he memorized her schedule before she was even on campus and we share bio and history with her! Isn't that amazing?!"

I sighed. "Jay, you seriously need to lay off the rumour mill. It gets you too excited that you pass out by lunch." 

"That happened one time, Marie. Can't you let this go for once?!" he whined. I shook my head, laughing. There was no way I wasn't going to stop using that tidbit of information to my advantage.

The bell rang, signalling the start of class, and it's then that I notice that there's a new person sitting in front of Jay and I. From behind she had kind of pretty brown hair and pale skin and she seemed to fit in and be out of place at the same time. She was stiff, sitting next to Edward Cullen (yes, it is necessary to use his full name at all times) and it seemed that even her presence made the usually stoic male to be as still as a statue. Both looked fairly uncomfortable but I could see that the girl had a hard time not looking at the boy sitting next to her.

This had to be the new girl, Bella Swan.


	2. You Gotta Be Kidding Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with an update!
> 
> Upon reading the script for the first movie, I realized that Gym happens first for Bella, but you know what? My story, my rules. Boom, cannon divergence.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> :)

**Chapter 2**

I had almost had to excuse myself from class to barf into a toilet the whole class was so bad. The one-sided sexual tension between Edward Fucking Cullen and The New Girl was so thick I had a hard time seeing past it to take notes! And we were doing "zombie worms" too, of course we'd do something that sounds so cool and I'm stuck behind behind some new girl who thinks that she can get one of the hottest boys in school on her first day.

Jay had no problem with paying attention, though he focused more on the drama in front of him then on the class at hand. Unusual, for such a studious guy, but sometimes drama comes first.

The bell rang and Edward Fucking Cullen packed as quickly as possible and moved to his next class, leaving us plebians behind in his dust. He must've really needed to take a shit to be moving that fast. Or was running away from Miss Isabella Swan.

"Man, did you see that?" Jay sighed, packing away his notes in his bag. He was looking at the door where Edward made a swift exit, a strange look on his face. He kind of looked like Ashlee when she saw the biggest piece of chocolate cake set out in front of her after a long month of eating salad. "I could've cut that sexual tension with a steak knife. They're definitely gonna bone soon."

I gagged. "Ew, Jay, that sounds absolutely disgusting."

"Well, straight sex is disgusting no matter what but I stand by my prophesy."

"You only think it's disgusting cause you're gay as fuck," I replied, rolling my eyes. "At least you were entertained though. Did you even understand anything Molina was talking about?"

"Yep!" Jay gave me a thumbs up. "You really think I'd let a days worth of notes go unwritten? I feel hurt at that accusation!"

Laughing, I shoved him lightly to the side before changing topics. It was only a short period between classes, those five minutes being the most uneven experienced amount of time in all history, and we separated soon after until lunch.

By then, word had passed that Isabella "Bella" Swan had arrived and was the belle of the ball until her newness passed.

* * *

The cafeteria was loud as always and the throng of students still ever so hard to push through. Luckily, for many years, the idea that that early bird catches the worm rung true in my soul as I snagged one of the last few open tables with enough spots to seat everyone that would be having this lunch with me. Which wasn't a lot.

Antonio, Ash and Rene would show up soon, the latter being the slowest packer-upper to ever exist so the liklihood of her showing up first was a once in a blue moon miracle. 

A few minutes of waiting brought the three friends of the lunch period sitting down, the slumped positions of us all showing the world how exhausted we were of this existence.

"How much do you bet that the New Girl would be head over heels with one of the Cullens in the next week?" Ashlee asked, popping a fry in her mouth. Tracing her gaze, I looked behind me to see her eyes set upon the brunette in question. 

"Too late, that's already happened this morning," I said, turning back to pay attention to my lunch. "She was already giving Edward Cullen googly eyes during first period and the vibes or horniness could be sensed by anyone within a five meter radius."

"Oof," Rene laughed. "I thought I had it bad."

"You do, but you can control it a bit better.Though, having two years of practice can do that for ya."

Rene pouted but didn't disagree. At that moment, the doors opened and the loud murmur of students were hushed considerably as loving fangirls and boys watched as the Cullens took their places. Uninterested at the walking sex appeal, I didn't even turn around to look, though the longing gazes of Rene and Antonio was enough amusement than watching anyone else look at the Gods of Forks High School. 

I could tell who came in just by watching their faces.

Rosalie and Emmett walked in first, seeing Antonio's face perk up. He had a crush on the blonde Rosalie Hale, even if she was taken by the hunk of meat that walked next to her. Afterwards was Alice, most likely, for there was a distinct pause until Rene's face turned a light shade of rose pink which signaled the arrival of Jasper Hale, the man that had the most amazing hair (something even I could admit). 

Last, of course, was always Edward Fucking Cullen, moody and broody as a stereotypical teen heartthrob.

"Dammit, you were right..." Ashlee sighed, pouting and turning away from those around our table to focus solely on her meal. "As soon as His Highness himself stepped into the room she looked ready to faint from thirst."

Grinning, I shot some necessary finger guns at her before finishing my food and getting up to throw away my food. Upon doing so, I did happen to glance at the adopted siblings that had claimed the table by the window every single time.

Once again I had to wonder why people idolized the five kids when the only thing we all really collectively knew was that they were adopted all by kind Doctor Cullen and his amazingly sweet wife and that they all happened to be extremely gorgeous. I figured maybe someone discovered something knew but still it didn't seem like these guys would get old considering they hardly changed.

Ha, it's like they're vampires or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently (like, over the weekend) decided to have a fanart/fanfic IG account. It's called "robespierreforfrance" and is so far just pictures of me trying to update but maybe I'll get around to seeing if fanart of these fics, doodles or not, will show up soon!


	3. Ice Ice Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Lots of swears, mentions of Shrek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I turned 21 on Monday! Whoooo! Did I go crazy with drinks? Nah. Did I sleep in? Yep. I even have the whole week off. I was supposed to be in Disneyland, and it would've been my first time going, but oh well. Maybe for my 22nd birthday.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> :)

**Chapter 3**

"Oh. My. Gawd," Ashlee glowered, dropping the nugget back onto her lunch tray. "She's doing it  _ again. _ It's absolutely disgusting how people just gravitate towards them. Like, they have some kind of hidden allure or something." I glanced behind me, following where Ash was glaring, and noticed Shiny New Toy Bella Swan once again biting her lip and gazing longingly at Edward. Or at least where Edward would've been if he showed up for classes.

She had been officially attending Forks High for about a week and I was lucky enough to only suffer through her during two periods and lunch. I'm sure if I had to deal with Bella's somehow annoying presence longer than needed I would end up finding myself jumping off a cliff with some of the Quileute tribe members and hoping I crash into the rocks.

"Hey, I happen to be one of those people," Rene mumbled, looking up from her book. "And Antonio too. You think we're disgusting?"

"Hun, I think nearly everyone is disgusting," Ashlee retorted. "Now, if they happen to sprout ears, a tail and turn into a tiny rodent, then I might only reconsider their level of cleanliness." Rene rolled her eyes and returned to her book, not bothering to even finish that conversation.

"When do you think her sudden popularity will end?" I questioned. "Last time it was about a month, but he was freaking cute."

"We were also ten and now he's one of popular jerks that picks on other kids," Ashlee continues. "But I'm guessing it'll last for another two weeks, and then she'll end up molding into the rest of us minor characters."

In any case, the sickening longing that was in Bella's eyes was a bit unnerving. It wasn't an odd thing to find someone suddenly attracted to the Cullen family. We had tourists come through and you could especially tell when someone was a tourist once they saw one of the Cullen family members. The glazed over eyes, the open mouths (sometimes drooling), the unconscious shifting to make yourself look better... However, with Bella... this was something that you would see on a "Top 10 Stalker's Caught on Camera" list by this point.

I remember the first time I saw the Cullen family. They had moved a couple years back, starting freshman year with the rest of us poor folk. I'll be honest, when I saw Emmett Hale for the first time in my English class, I might've wanted to get naked with him as soon as he'd let me. But that had died off within a week or two of knowing them and the same for nearly everyone else. Most of the people still smitten with these models were to the point where they were fine just watching from afar while in the lunch room. I've seen Bella Swan looking for her Cullen of Choice nearly every day to the point where I no longer question her rapid head movement in Biology.

"I wonder if people will tell her that Edward Fucking Cullen might be coming back to school tomorrow..." I muttered outloud. It was passing through the high school gossip pyramid that Edward, after a week, has shown back up at school alongside the rest of his adopted siblings. His excuse? A cold.

Pussy.

"Nah, what's the entertainment in that?" Ash giggled. "I want you and Jay to see the ultimate wide eyed shock on her face and report it back to the rest of our misfit group." Her grin looked more sinister than the Cheshire cat's.

I rolled my eyes. "My tolerance for even looking at her is fucking low. I doubt I'd give a good reenactment." 

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch and the end of this exciting conversation. We packed up to leave, walking out of the cafeteria before going our separate ways. 

Ah, mornings. Sometimes you love them and sometimes you hate them. On this particular morning, I was leaning more towards the latter. My kurig wasn't working properly so I had to skip even making my daily cup of tea with three spoonfuls of sugar, it was slippery as fuck out as the puddles on the pavements had frozen over during the night, and I was almost late thanks to having to scrap my windows like a madman during a zombie apocalypse.

"Jesus, I didn't think you'd make it," Jay said as I plopped into my seat. "I was sure I'd have to suffer through this class by myself." He pouted and rested his chin on his hand, leaning onto the table top. 

I snorted but made no comment. Mr. Molina stood up and began shuffling things around on his desk as the last few stragglers entered the classroom. One of them was Bella the Newbie.

Remembering Ash's wish of seeing her reaction, I did my best to watch without looking like a weirdo. I had perfected zoning, so I tried to look like I was while Bella slowed down a bit at the front of the classroom before zooming confidently to her seat. It was then I noticed that Edward Fucking Cullen was back at school.

Her reaction wasn't as comical as we had hoped.

Pouting myself, I continued taking my books out and getting ready for class. I occasionally glanced up to watch what was going on. Surprisingly, it looks like they were having a rather small, but awkward conversation before Mr. Molina stepped up to the board and began today's lesson. Onions. Are we dissecting Shrek today?!

In the end, it was just a simple worksheet and separating parts of the onion and the stages of mitosis. Jay and I were partners that day and tried to get through it as quickly as possible so we could focus on more important things, like reading or gushing about the latest conquest ("Marie, the Spanish Inquisition does not count as a conquest and you know it!" "Jay, nobody suspects the Spanish Inquisition. And it so does, they conquested so many conquests."). In the end, the bell rang and I sprung out of my seat as fast as I could.

But I didn't get far before I bumped into Bella, having her almost drop her recently won golden onion. 

"Sorry," I muttered, stepping to the side and around. Only to be blocked again by the newbie herself. The constant side-stepping between the two of us was surely the most comical dance to ever grace this biology class before I rolled by eyes, and just pushed past her. Another quick apology was thrown her way before I rushed to my next class, a minute already cut out of my normal routine of crashing into my locker, grabbing my stuff, and booking it to my next class. Now I had to really slam into my locker to get the satisfying feeling of extreme anxiety of possibly not being early enough for second period.

I had completely forgotten about my mission given to me by Ash until lunch. Once she plopped herself down across from me, eyes glittering expectantly, I frowned.

"So?" she asked, eyelashes fluttering. "Reaction? Positive, negative? Any cat fights between fangirls?"

I rolled my eyes. "For your information, it was extremely boring. Throughout the entire period it was quiet mumbling between the two, but I can tell you that there wasn't anything of interest in what they were talking about."

Ashlee pouted. "How can you tell? Did you hear what they were talking about?"

"Not really? I guess just from the fact that I didn't see flapping hands and arms that it was probably a really boring conversation between Emo Hottie Number 1 and Newbie McGee 2005 Edition." I took a bite of my lunch, hoping that would be the end of the questions.

"Aw man that sounds unexciting for gossip," Ash groaned. "I was sure there would be something more exciting than that." She began opening her own lunch, sad that the tea that was spilled was as cold as a dead fish. 

"Well, they did win the golden onion by the end of the period, so she has to carry around a vegetable for the rest of the day. Probably smells like a hamburger or BO by now...."

Ash sighed. "It's just not the same. How can you not be just as excited as I am when it comes to this? You love gossip."

"Yeah, celebrity gossip, not new kid gossip. That gets boring fast."

Two more bodies joined us at the table, their lunch trays slapping against the blue table top and backpacks landing sharply on the linoleum. Antonio and Rene were looking just as expectant as Ash was only minutes before. 

"Guys, there's no tea."

"Aw man," Antonio snapped, a comical expression on his face. "And here I was hoping that there would've been some form of Titanic bullshit that had happened this morning."

Rene giggled. She wasn't much for gossip, though she endured for the sake of the rest of us. Ash was similar, though there were certain times, like this one, where she got really into it. You could never really tell which rumor was going to latch onto her attention until it happened.

"Sorry, guys," I shrugged. "Maybe Jay had something different to say, but it was about as entertaining as Sunday School."

"Marie, you've never been to Sunday School," Rene said.

"Your point is....?"

Rene rolled her eyes and dug into her lunch. Antonio did the same and soon the topic of Bella Motherfucking Swan was no longer of interest.

* * *

"Holy mother of balls, it's cold as fuck," I shivered, stuffing my hands into my coat pockets. I can see my gloves, nice and dry and warm, sitting on the couch where I should've grabbed them that morning. They're useless to me when they're still at home. "You'd think that it'd warm up during the day but no, it's still cold as hell out here."

"Could be snowing," Antonio pointed out. He paused to zip up his jacket. "Anyways, thanks again for offering to drive me home today. Sorry about the last minute notice."

"Dude, it's no problem, I swear," I replied. "Not my fault your parents have shitty planning."

We walked down the steps to the parking lot passing other students as they mingled about until the last of the buses left the parking lot. Despite such a small town, there were still a lot of buses that picked up and dropped off students. Most of the parents didn't trust their kids to drive themselves until they were seniors in high school, so mostly Freshman and Sophomores were stuck riding the bus. Juniors somehow managed to snag rides from upperclassmen, which is what Antonio and I had done when his older brother had gone to Forks High School.

My car was parked close to the front of the school, in the second row behind the teacher's front row parking. Not many parked there, as they didn't want to be caught by teachers doing something they shouldn't inside their cars. Those that parked furthest from the school were usually guilty of doing that. Usually....

There was an ugly orange pickup truck near my black sedan, only one parking space to separate us. I didn't recognize the car, though it could really belong to anyone. 

"Any plans for tonight?" Antonio asks. 

I shook my head. "Nothing different than usual." I unlocked my car, stuffing my bag into the backseat alongside Antonio's. I was about to climb in when I heard the telltale sound of screeching brakes.

A van was sliding towards the ugly orange truck, the kid behind the wheel freaking out and pressing the breaks. A brunette was standing dumbly in the way. 

It was Bella Motherfucking Swan with her dumb golden onion trophy.

Instead of moving the fuck out of the way, she stands there gaping like a fish. In seconds, she would be as flat as a pancake if she didn't try and get out of the way.

Soon, the van stops, a flash of auburn and gold appearing suddenly and a crunch soon followed after. I could faintly recognize the colors before they were once more gone and Bella was left alone in the wreck, not a hair out of place. Everyone rushed forwards to the van and Bella, Bella's friends going around her and asking questions in a rush of movement.

"Holy shit that was close!" Antonio exclaimed. He had his door open on the passenger side of my car, head peering over the roof. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah..." I mumbled. "Did you see who stopped the van?"

"Someone stopped the van?"

I shook my head. "Nevermind." Glancing back at the wrecked van and the startled teens. "I think they'll be fine with that many people. Let's go home."

I couldn't get the flash of golds and browns out of my head. 

Why did it look so familiar?


	4. Strange... Very Strange....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up, what's up, what's up!?  
> My vacation is all done and did I do more than one update? No... I didn't update more than one story and I feel bad but also don't cause it's my vacation and I can do what I want, even though what I wanted to do before my vacation I didn't do cause it's not what I wanted to do when I was on my vacation so now that I'm done with my vacation I'm kicking myself for not doing what I should've done with all that free time on my vacation! 
> 
> You done with the word vacation yet? 
> 
> Anyways....
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> :)

**Chapter 4**

"Marie, you okay?" Rene asked, leaning forwards over her lunch. "You've been staring at the Cullen-Hale family for longer than you usually do...." Her chocolate brown eyes glanced over at said table, all five members of the clan sitting and joyously (or as joyously as they could) talking amongst themselves. 

"Yeah... Yeah," I muttered, my own eyes not daring to look away. "Just... Just zoning out, sorry. What were you talking about?" I forced myself to look back at my own group of friends. It was difficult, but I managed to do so. Since the golden onion day, I couldn't stop thinking about that flash of auburn and gold hair, of which I managed to narrow down to one of the Cullen family members. Despite not being related by blood, they all somehow had the same appearance to someone else in their family. Jasper and Edward both had curls that girls would die for, lashes that went on for days, and golden specks amongst strands of darker hair. Emmett and Alice were the dark haired not-so-related-twins with sharp, pointed features that managed to make them look beautiful instead of scary. Rosalie, however, was the least similar to her adopted siblings, with bright blond hair and a resting bitch face that couldn't match with Hyper Alice and Brooding Edward. However, she could easily pass as a blood daughter to her adopted father, Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

What connected them all, oddly enough, were the color of their eyes. A bright shade of syrupy amber. It varied, of course, but if I were to put up a paint card next to each of their eyes, I could see that it was within the same color range between them all. It was like their parents decided that they could look however they wanted but they wanted dinosaur amber colored eyes for all of their children. It was surely something strange.

"Nothing much, really," Rene said. She shrugged her shoulders. "Just wondering why you're so quiet these last few days. Did one of the Cullens do something to you?" She looked ready to bolt, but knowing her it was probably a flight reaction rather than a fight. She was a delicate little flower, my little Rene. 

"Not to me, no," I answered. I looked back over at the Cullen table. They didn't look like they were too happy about their food. Emmett Hale had his banana open and in his hands but he hadn't taken a bite. An apple was by Alice, ready to eat, but it wasn't even touched. A poor excuse of a bread roll had been placed near Rosalie but it looked too sad to be eaten anyways, so that I could see. "Just... I think there's something weird about the Cullen family..."

Ash rolled her eyes. "You always think there's something weird about them, ever since they came to school two years ago," she said. She adjusted her arms on the table, leaning forwards on her forearms. "Didn't you used to think that Alice was some form of Seer from a fantasy novel? Just because she managed to predict the weather the day before?"

"And the time you swore that Emmett wasn't a normal gym freak and was actually a demi-god cause there's, and I quote 'No way for someone that good looking to be able to bench press that much weight and be completely human'," Antonio pointed out. Ash and Rene laughed.

Sighing, I shook my head in disbelief. 

"Guys, it's not just that." I made sure my voice was low, glancing back at the Cullens. They were beginning to stand up and leave, grabbing their uneaten food and throwing it away in the trash. "There's just something strange going on with that group. Like, the other day, when Swan was nearly crushed by Tyler's van, I swear I saw one of them jump in front of her and stopped the van with their hand. I don't know who, but I do know that it had to be one of them."

Ash leant back. She had her arms crossed in front of her and a frown forming on her face. "What's your proof?"

I grinned. "Glad you asked, cause these last few days, I've been gathering notes on weird shit that they've done that have absolutely no explanation." By this point the Cullens had left the cafeteria and I felt I could safely talk louder without feeling like a mama lion was crouched behind me, ready to pounce. "When it was happening, there was a flash of _gold_ that happened to jump in front of Swan. Tony was there too so he can confirm if he was paying attention." Rene and Ash looked over at the boy, who hesitated before nodding and digging straight into his sandwich, avoiding eye contact.

"Go on..."

"So, let's think about gold. Who wears gold at this school? Like, real gold, not _Claire's_ fake jewelry gold," I said.

"Hardly anyone, it's not exactly a Fork's thing to show off how much money you have," Rene replied. 

"Exactly," I agreed. "But, who has golden-like hair? The Cullens. No one else has a shade exactly like it, making it unique to Fork's natives and even just Washington state natives. You with me so far?"

Confused nods, but I'll take it.

"But their hair can't really solidify why there's just something off about them," I continued. "I don't know if you've watched them, like, just _watched_ them during lunch, but I have not seen them eat one single thing. Like, I don't know if they snack throughout the day, but if that's the case, then why do they throw away the food that they _do_ have with them at the lunch table? That's really strange, right?"

Another couple of nods.

"And for some reason, they're always cold."

"Cold? Do they talk to you about that?" Ash asked. 

I shook my head. "No, but I've heard other people talk about it. Apparently if you touch them, it feels like their skin is ice and some people I've overheard say that they feel like they're touching stone or marble."

"So what? Maybe they're on a diet or they can't afford coats," Anotonio interjected. "Just because some people say stuff it doesn't really mean it's true. It's probably rumors, Marie. You're overthinking this whole thing...."

I groaned, running my hands over my face, dragging my fingers over my cheeks. 

"Tony, I swear it, that there's something weird about the Cullens."

"I think you're just finding excuses to not like them," he said. "That's kind of mean."

I wanted to bash my head onto the table. Standing up, grabbing my things, I said, "Just... Just nevermind, forget I said anything. I'll see you guys later."

* * *

A whistle pierced through the air, calling the attention of all. Mrs. Feltsman stood on the bleachers, her shiny silver whistle in one hand and a clipboard in the other as all students walked closer to hear what she needed or wanted to say. I stood in the back, letting there be space between myself and others. 

"Alright!" Mrs. Feltsman called out. "Today we're starting our racket unit. We're going to learn how to play badminton and tennis during this unit. I have partners already picked out so there's no need to be looking at your friends." She gave a pointed look at a group of Sophomore girls who were talking in hushed whispers and giggles. Those giggles quickly died down, but the whispers started back up once the teacher looked away. "I will call out the names of the partners and once I'm done, you're to stand next to your partner. Then we'll continue on with the unit lesson."

Mrs. Feltsman turned to look at her clipboard. I began to feel the nerves swirl in my stomach as I realized that there's a chance that I was going to be stuck with a person I don't even know the name to. I stared intensely at Mrs. Feltsman, listening hard for my name and whichever unfortunate soul I was stuck with for this lesson. 

"Marie and Emmett," Mrs. Feltsman said.

Emmett? Emmett who?

I let my eyes go around the group of students in front of me. It had to be a guy so all the high ponytails and short shorts were cancelled out. I don't know any girl who keeps her name as "Emmett". Luckily, I knew most of the guys in my gym class, most of them were in my grade or another mixed grade class so that made it a little easier. 

I looked at every single face, though none registered as an "Emmett". There was Mitch, Gary, Tyler, Denis, Jared, Dylan..... Oh...

Of course.

Of course it had to be _that_ Emmett.

Emmett "My face looks like Heracles had sex with Keanau Reeves" Hale.

Lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Feltsman isn't a cannon gym teacher. There was only one, though they were a coach and I didn't think they did just general gym class. Also, Marie and her friends are Juniors, yes, but in my experiences, high school gym classes were usually mixed grades so that's why there are Sophomores, Freshmen, Seniors and Juniors mixed together in her gym class.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something I'm writing on the side. I don't expect people to enjoy it, but if they do, hey, a win-win haha.


End file.
